1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a replaceable decoration unit for an accessory, especially to a replaceable decoration device that is easy for assembling and disassembling to vary the look and style of the fashion accessory.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Accessories, such as bracelets, earrings, necklaces, waistlets and watches, are invariable in model including aspects of shape, color and material. Taking watch for example, the watch has a main body and a watchband. The main body displays the time, and has a base seat, a winder, a time panel, watch hands, a transparent lens and decorations. The base seat has an accommodating space, and the winder, the time panel and watch hands are mounted in the accommodating space. The transparent lens is mounted on a top of the base seat. The decorations, such as crystal diamonds or any other gemstones, are mounted on the top of the base seat.
However, the decorations cannot be separated from the base seat, such that the user cannot vary the model of the accessory depending on mood or occasion. Thus, the decorations, which are the most crucial elements of the model, cannot be replaced, such that the decorations lack variation with limited enjoyment for wearing, which cannot satisfy the user and the market demand.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a replaceable decoration unit for an accessory to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.